


have you got colour in your cheeks?

by mrobrotzly



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (and i love aiden and lambert that's it), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrobrotzly/pseuds/mrobrotzly
Summary: Jaskier wants to know if witchers can blush and winter at Kaer Morhen is the perfect time for him to find out[...] "I think you can blush and you just don't want to tell me" he said, faking a pout and narrowing his eyes."Hm" Geralt replied, stretching his arms and wrapping them around Jaskier's shoulder "I never saw a witcher blushing.""Never, never?" the bard raised his head, looking at the witcher's face with curiosity.“Never” Jaskier made a sound as if he just had an idea and Geralt knew it usually meant trouble [...]
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 301





	have you got colour in your cheeks?

**Author's Note:**

> always remembering: english is not my first language, probably you'll find some mistakes here, sorry, just tell me if it's really a big problem and i'll do my best to correct this.
> 
> and happy valentine's day 💖

"Can witchers blush?" Jaskier said suddenly, lying on his bedroll, in the cave in which they took shelter, crossing his arms more tightly around his own body, they were heading towards Kaer Morhen and the days were getting colder and colder.

"No" Geralt replied as he kept the fire - that was close to the cave entrance - burning. Jaskier sat up, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, Geralt" he said "If your blood can go to _ other places _ on your body, it can certainly go to your face."

"I didn't know you’re an expert on witcher biology" Geralt replied, sitting on the bedroll next to Jaskier, the bard rolled his eyes again, approaching him to steal some of his body heat, lying his head on the witcher's shoulder.

"I think you can blush and you just don't want to tell me" he said, faking a pout and narrowing his eyes.

"Hm" Geralt replied, stretching his arms and wrapping them around Jaskier's shoulder "I never saw a witcher blushing."

"Never, never?" the bard raised his head, looking at the witcher's face with curiosity.

“Never” Jaskier made a sound as if he just had an idea and Geralt knew it usually meant trouble “Sleep” he said before the bard could voice what he was thinking “A few more days and we'll get to Kaer Morhen.”

"And finally sleep in a warm bed" Jaskier murmured, pulling the witcher to lie next to him, using his arm as a pillow. It didn't take long before they both fell asleep.

It was with that conversation that everything started, Jaskier decided that the purpose of his life - at least in that winter - was to find out whether Geralt could blush or not, as soon as he woke up he started to come up with methods of doing this. Nothing worked when they were alone, just the two of them, they had known each other for so long, shared so many moments, that it’s difficult to find any subject or situation that could make Geralt blush.

So he would have to take advantage that they would be on Kaer Morhen this winter, and, even better, would have an audience...

* * *

"Remember that time you were cursed and all you could do for a week was act like a cat, Geralt?" Jaskier took a sip of wine, hiding a smile, it was a low blow to try to embarrass Geralt in front of his brothers only to see him blushing, but no one ever said he would play fair.

"Like a cat?" Lambert asked "Did he meow?"

"Yeah" Jaskier smiled "And it was the cutest meow I've ever heard."

The witcher raised an eyebrow in his direction while Lambert laughed loudly in the background and Eskel hid a smile behind the tankard, a small grin formed in the corner of his mouth and Jaskier knew that _ that  _ hadn't been a good idea.

"Better than a week without being able to touch your own dick like what happened to you"  _ oh,  _ so this was how they’re going to play? The bard narrowed his eyes, accepting the challenge.

"Well, you helped me with that curse, didn't you?" he replied, innuendos and talking about sex in front of the family, great way to embarrass someone isn't it?

"Not the way you wanted" apparently not, because Geralt didn't seem even a little bit affected, now grinning wide at the bard "AlthoughI liked hearing you beg for it."

_ Abort the mission! _ Jaskier thought, he didn't expect  _ this _ and the effect was the opposite of what he wanted, _ he  _ was the one blushing, he hasn't blushed with these things since he started his adventures, exploring the continent - and becoming practically an expert on human anatomy (well, the parts that mattered at least) - but the words spoken in the low, husky tone that was Geralt's voice and the surprised look of the other two witchers in the room was enough to make him lose his composure like that.

"Okay, that escalated quickly" Eskel said as Lambert whistled, but blessed be his years in the bard career, because of that Jaskier recovered fast, narrowing his eyes one last time at Geralt before changing the subject, telling their newest adventure, exaggerating enough just to annoy and hear the witcher saying  _ "That is not what happened"  _ more than once.

It was a great night, but he failed to achieve his goals

* * *

On the next day Jaskier put into practice the idea that pleased him most: public display of affection! He loved the idea of showing how much he loves Geralt regardless of whether someone was watching them or not, but the witcher liked to keep the discretion in public - more for Jaskier's safety than anything else, people didn't like witchers and he didn't want this bad image to be associated with Jaskier, especially since image was everything in a bard's career - but here, just them and Geralt's family, he intended to show his love and affection until he could see some reddish color on the witcher's face.

It started off small, with some praise as Geralt worked a  _ “You're stunning, darling” _ while he was training with Eskel - darling, sweet, dear heart, my wolf, all the pet names Jaskier could think of, no matter how cheesy or silly they are - but Geralt just said  _ "Hmm" _ with a small smile and went back to doing whatever he was doing at the moment.

It was kinda domestic these days, with all that open display of affection, brief kisses, compliments and sweet words, but neither his witcher nor the others seemed to care. 

Well, maybe one of them wasn't so happy with it.

Poor Lambert.

“Okay, you're disgusting” the youngest witcher finally said one morning while having breakfast, Jaskier was sitting on Geralt's lap, kissing his jaw and nuzzling his stubble - he kinda liked the beard burn.

"If you're jealous, ask Aiden and he'll do this to you" the bard replied, tightening his arms around Geralt's body, the witcher murmured taking a bite of a piece of bread.

"Aiden wouldn't be like  _ that"  _ he gestured with his hands pointing Jaskier and Geralt and making a disapproving face and, at the same moment, the said witcher came into the room.

"Like what?" he asked, looking at the scene with curiosity, Lambert snorted, rolling his eyes as Jaskier kissed Geralt's cheek again, Aiden realized what was happening and smirked at Jaskier before walking over to his witcher.

"Do you think I wouldn't show how much I care about you in public?" He said, sitting on Lambert's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck "I would shout to the world how wonderful you are and how happy I’m to be yours" the cat witcher said, nibbling the corner of the younger witcher's lip and Jaskier thought it was unfair. 

_ Witcher could blush! _

And the blush was quite noticeable on Lambert's face.

He pouted, hiding his face in Geralt's neck as the witcher caressed his hair with his free hand. Maybe blushing just wasn't a _ Geralt  _ thing, he sighed, that would be more difficult than he thought it would be.

He tried and tried, again and again, over the course of the week, but nothing worked. Jaskier had never seen Geralt as relaxed and having as much fun as he was having that winter - much of it was also due to Aiden stealing the bard's idea and doing everything to make Lambert constantly red and flustered, Eskel always laughed whenever it happened and Vesemir couldn't wait for winter to end, he really deserved for some peace.

So it was a big surprise when, unintentionally, Jaskier finally got what he wanted.

* * *

It was early, too early to be awake, the bard grunted under his breath, pulling the blanket closer to his body as the witcher walked through the room they shared, preparing for the training he did each morning.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Geralt asked, seeing that Jaskier was watching him with half-open eyes and a sleepy expression on his face. He shrugged, settling on the bed, he wouldn't get up from there for at least another hour or two.

"Do you really need to train every day?" he asked, not for the first time that winter.

"I need to stay in shape" was the usual answer.

"Seems pretty in shape from where I'm looking" he heard the witcher chuckle in response as he pulled on his boots.

"Geralt" Jaskier called, before he could walk to the door "Come here."

Geralt raised an eyebrow but did what was said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to the bard, Jaskier wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on the witcher's shoulder and sighing contentedly.

"You aren’t going to convince me to stay in bed" Geralt said, the bard laughed, turning his face to kiss his neck, burying his face in the same spot afterwards. Jaskier closed his eyes, still sleepy and enjoying the warmth of another body against him.

"I love you" he said quietly, it was the first time that such words had been said, but it felt so natural, so _right_ and Jaskier couldn't remember what it was like not to be in love with Geralt.

For a few seconds he didn't hear an answer and it made his mind wake up. Was it too early to say that? The bard looked up, opening his mouth to say something, anything, but fell silent as soon as he saw the witcher's face.

Geralt looked at him with wide eyes, a reddish hue spreading across his cheeks and gods! That was _ adorable! _

"You're blushing" Jaskier said in astonishment and couldn't help but laugh when the color got even more intense when Geralt realized what was going on. The witcher looked away while the bard smiled in wonder.

"Stop" he said, but Jaskier didn't stop, holding Geralt's face with both hands and kissing the corner of his mouth.

"This is so _ cute!"  _ he said and Geralt grunted, he let the bard kiss his face, but still didn’t look him in the eyes “You really never fail to amaze me” Jaskier said in a soft, fond voice and that was what made golden eyes meet blue ones.

Jaskier smiled in a way that could melt anyone and that certainly had an effect on the witcher, Geralt stole a brief kiss from him, still feeling his face warmer than normal.

"Don't you dare tell this to anyone" he said against the bard's lips and Jaskier laughed.

"I could write so many ballads about this moment" he winked.

"Jaskier" Geralt tried to make it sound like a warning, but he wasn't very successful, not with the way he was still kissing the bard's face.

"Now that I know what makes you blush, I'm warning you that I'm going to tell you how much I love you every night" he said and the answer he received was Geralt hiding his face in the curve of his neck, wrapping his arms around his waist “Didn't you have to go train with Eskel?”

"He can wait" the witcher said, pushing them both onto the bed, part of his body on top of Jaskier and his feet off the mattress, the bard caressing his hair.

"Jaskier" Geralt said softly, still with his face against the bard's body and Jaskier could have sworn he felt the witcher's cheeks getting even warmer "I love you too."

He tightened his arms around Geralt, feeling his heart too big for his chest, a bright smile on his face as he repeated "I love you" once more, quietly - only for his witcher to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ if you enjoy my work, toss a coin to your writer, please, links are on my twitter ☕️ thank you ♡  
> [ ♡ twitter ♡ ](http://twitter.com/sorcererjaskier)
> 
> if you liked leave kudos and comments, it will make me very happy 💖


End file.
